Let's Make It To The End
by AxisGem
Summary: TMGS 2nd Kiss x Ouran Host Club crossover. Follow Reina and Nanami through the ups and downs of Hanegasaki High School. As they try to balance school, work, and friends. Prepare yourself as this story will surely become inaccurate and OOC at times as I try to mix these two worlds together. Pairings: OC(Saito Reina)xAmachi, Heroine(Suzuki Nanami)xSaeki, NishimotoxHariya, TodouxShiba


Tokimeki Memorial Girl Side 2nd Kiss x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover

**A/N:** Ugh I honestly have no idea how this story came to be. Playing Tokimeki it was really fun, but I always felt that it rushes by so fast with hardly many activities. Then I suddenly thought it would be fun if it was kind of like Ouran Host Club where they're always doing something crazy. So thus, this mash up was born. Also just throw your logic right out the door, for this story will probably be illogical and inaccurate since I'll be writing this for fun.

Pairings: OC(Saito Reina)xAmachi, Heroine(Suzuki Nanami)xSaeki, NishimotoxHariya, TodouxShiba

* * *

I watched the cherry blossom leaves fall down in waves as I stood at the gate of Hanegasaki High. Today was my first day of school and I've been waiting for quite some time for my friend's arrival. My friend, Nanami, had decided to move back here for her high school year and as my duty as her loyal friend I'd moved too. Though it seems that Nanami was nowhere in sight.

"Honestly where could that girl be? The entrance ceremony is about to start soon." I mumbled. As I spoke those words I could see my friend in the distance coming into view, but before I could walk up to her. Nanami ended up bumping into a boy who suddenly drags her away. Now what was that all about? I thought as I walked in the direction where the boy had dragged my friend. I found them behind the school where the boy seems to already be leaving. Paying him no mind as I walk passed him I started chatting with my friend.

"What was that all about? And you're late." I scolded her. "Oh I'm sorry, I got lost this morning and he gave me directions to get here. He was just telling me to not to tell anyone where he works. Ah!" She covered her mouth as she realizes she accidently slipped about it. "Don't worry I won't tell, anyway come on the entrance ceremony is about to start." I said as I grabbed her hand and pull her away.

~~~

After the entrance ceremony I was separated from Nanami because of the crowd of students. Ah just great, were could she be now? Hopefully she remembers where we're supposed to have homeroom. I walk back and forth in worry till I heard a voice. "Are you lost?" I turn to see that a brown hair girl with her hair put up in an unusual hairstyle was talking to me.

"What's wrong? Are you troubled?" "Well you see…" Though she cuts me off before I could finish my sentence. "Are you a freshman? Yeah, you gotta be a freshman, because your uniform is clean. Hey, we didn't meet at the entrance ceremony, did we? So, what are you looking for?" "Umm…" "Ah…! Dammit. I did it again… Sorry, I keep butting into people's problems. And in the end, I can't even stop myself. I said I'd change when I enter high school, and become more feminine, but I screwed it up on the first day. Ahaha!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. This girl was definitely interesting. "It's alright, I'm Saito Reina. What's your name?" "Nishimoto Haruhi, nice to meet you. Hey, I've never seen your face around before…. You didn't attend middle school here?" "Yeah I just moved here." "Really? Welcome, I'm glad that I got to make a new friend. I'm friends with most of the ones that also attended middle school here, so I wanted new friends! If there's something you don't know, just ask me, okay? Let's be friends!"

"Yes thanks I'll be sure to do that. Say I was wondering have you seen a girl about my height with short brown hair to her shoulders?" "Hmm… no I don't think I've seen anyone like that. Ah sorry I couldn't be helpful." "It's fine, I'm sure she'll turn up in homeroom." "Ah! That girl look lost too, I'm gonna help her. See ya later Reina!" With that she runs off. I smile in amusement; we're definitely going to get along just fine. Sitting down at one of the desk near the window I could see Nanami rushing into class right before the bell ring. Taking her seat next to me the class started to settle as the teacher came in.

Waka-sensei huh? He's quite a character. I look down at the self-introductory sheet. Why did I enroll? Well I just did it because Nanami was going here, but seeing how that's not an option I just circle for the sports. Hmm, my hobbies? I guess art appreciation. Though I hope they mean any form of art like music and other stuff because I just love music. Now what do I want to try after becoming a high schooler. I guess I'll go with club activities. I wonder what kind of clubs they have here. Now next question was what type of guy I like…. Wait, what? I reread the question again and that's what it said. Nanami and I looked at each other with a questioning look, but I just shrugged it off and answer it anyway.

~~~

It was after school and Nanami and I were walking back home. "I got to say I'm kind of excited about going to this school. I feel like we're going to have an interesting time." "Yes it seems like it." "So any new friends on your first day?" "Well I'm not sure if we're friends, but I meet with Todou Tatsuko. She was such a cool person." "Ehh, don't tell me you've gone and replaced me Nanami~" I hugged her from behind as I teased. It was something I did a lot with her since it was so fun to tease her. "R-Reina! Geez can you not tease me for one day." "Hmm… nope!" I said happily and laugh as she pouts in response. Yeah, we're going to make a lot of happy memories here won't we….


End file.
